This invention relates to an apparatus for removing taper lock bolts from aircraft wings. These bolts are difficult to remove due to the confined working space. In the past, a hammer and rod have been used for driving these bolts out of the wing structure. This has been very time consuming and is not entirely satisfactory since it often results in some damage.